1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools for electricians and electronics technicians, and particularly to a cable sheath splitter for splitting the outside sheath of an electrical cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of tools designed to cut the outside sheath of a cable. These tools typically comprise cable splitters, slitters, shears and sidecutters, which technicians attempt to use for cutting the outside sheath of a cable. A drawback of using shears, sidecutters, or other existing sheath splitting tools is that the technician must be extremely careful not to strip the wiring or optical fibers encapsulated by the cable sheath. There is a need for an adjustable tool that can be configured to cut the sheath while sparing the encapsulated wiring or fibers.
Thus, a cable sheath splitter solving the aforementioned problems is desired.